


[podfic] The Gazette Misses the Mark Again

by isengard, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bank Robbery, Hostage Situations, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, The Perils of Having a Secret Identity, domestic!jason, shy!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Witnesses say the Red Hood fired seven shots before kidnapping Drake-Wayne. For those of you just joining us, we’re reporting live from First Bank of Gotham, where an attempted robbery earlier today led to the abduction of Bruce Wayne’s son.”





	[podfic] The Gazette Misses the Mark Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gazette Misses the Mark Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612232) by [isengard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** domestic!jason, shy!jason, Bank Robbery, Hostage Situations, The Perils of Having a Secret Identity, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:26:14  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Gazette%20Misses%20the%20Mark%20Again_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0356.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
